


Quick Learner

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Coming Untouched, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Missionary Position, Top Callum Highway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Ben and Callum's first time is awkward, until it isn't and Ben's wondering how he ever doubted his beautiful tol boyfriend.





	Quick Learner

Ben and Callum’s real first time having sex and Callum is hopelessly nervous and worried and out of his depth. Ben has to guide him through it and like “Have you never watched a porn Callum? Never done Anal?”

Callum just looks scandalized.

Ben trying to get it all together and he’s enjoying it, he is because it’s Callum, but he also realizes how anxious Callum is.

Before Ben can say anything about it though Callum presses in a little deeper and suddenly Ben’s practically mewling.

Callum freaks out and stops, “are you okay, did I hurt ya?”

Ben is just laughing now, licking his lips as he stares at his boyfriend. “No you git, just, felt good is all. Kinda nudged against that spot.”

“Spot?” Callum asks, confused puppy face kneeling naked over Ben.

Ben rolls his eyes, he really doesn’t want to give a sex lesson mid sex but this is his boyfriend and they both deserve pleasure so he relents. “My prostate Callum. Spot inside the arse makes you feel good when you rub it. Why blokes like getting fucked?”

Callum stares for a minute before leaning in. “There’s a spot in there that’s for sex?”

And that makes Ben laugh, something he doesn’t normally do during sex unless the other guy is pitiful at it. But this isn’t that, it’s cute how Callum is so new and inexperienced.

“Yes Callum, there’s a spot in there,” he emphasize the last word, “that makes you feel really good. Bravo hitting it accidentally. We’ll work up to being able to do more than that.” He’s smirking, teasing now.

Callum though, Callum takes it as a challenge. He kisses Ben to distract from his probing thrusts until he hears Ben gasp, and then it’s Callums turn to grin. He goes slow, careful, making sure he drags against it every time.

Ben doesn’t know what’s happening, the sex suddenly went from endearingly awkward to him moaning Callum's name and gripping at the sheets. “Callum, Cal, fuck.”

“Yes babe?”

Ben can see the shit-eating grin and wants to retort but Callum moves just right again and his eyes are rolling back. Callum starts stroking him in time with his thrusts and he’s pretty sure he’s never seen anyone get that much better at sex in the span of ten minutes but he isn’t complaining.

There’s only one thing missing.

“Callum, Cal please,” Ben moans out, biting his lip because he doesn’t know how to ask for this. Because this is his Callum, sweet, wholesome, probably thinks slow lovemaking all night is the height of sex, Callum. Not some bloke he picked up at a club for a quick shag in their flat or an alley.

“Whaddya need Ben?” Callum asks, knuckles caressing Ben's cheek so softly.

“Can you… Go a bit faster or, er harder?” He asks, and he shouldn’t be embarrassed, he’s never been before, but this is different. This is someone he is falling in love with and he doesn’t want to scare him off. He’s always been rough around the edges, Callum smooths some of that off, but there are some places Ben still needs that in his life.

“Oh. Well, I didn’t want to hurt ya, did I?” Callum says, giving a little goofy laugh.

“Callum, I promise you that going faster or harder is not going to hurt me. It’s going to feel way better.”

Callum makes a face at that. “Are ya sure?”

Ben nods, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. “I promise. Now get a move on, don’t got all day,” he says, laughing and tapping Callum’s bum with his foot.

And that’s how Ben learns that Callum was _reallllllly_ holding back on him. Apparently being told to give it his all makes Callum go a bit wild and Ben ends up getting one of the roughest, fastest, hottest fucks of his life.

It’s also how Ben learns that if Callum keeps nailing his prostate like that, and really gives it to him good the way he likes, he can cum without even touching himself.

“Callum fuck, bloody hell I’m cumming!” He shouts as he splatters his own chest, and that sends Callum over the edge too.

When it’s over they’re both sweaty and sticky, lying in a crumpled heap, panting.

“You okay? Kinda, kinda got a bit carried away at the end there,” Callum whispers, touching Ben’s cheek, giving him a light peck.

Ben’s nearly delirious with pleasure, and an overwhelming sense that he’d never had that good of sex. “Callum I think you nearly killed me…” he laughs, thinking that if death by the best shag of his life was his way to go he’d gladly accept it as long as it’s with Callum.

Callum looks gaunt, looking over Ben with worry. “Oh No! I told ya. I told ya I’d hurt ya if I did this I’m sorry Ben!”

Ben grabs him and kisses him hard. “Shut up. That was the best sex I’ve ever had. I’m actually kind of shocked, I didn’t think you had that in ya.”

That makes Callum pause, a nervous little chuckle bubbling up. “So it was good? And you don’t have to be nice I know it’s my first time with a guy and-”

Ben cuts him off. “Callum I said you nearly killed me because I thought I was gonna go brain dead. You near short circuited me up here,” he taps his head. “I’ve never seen anyone go from just ok to mind blowing in one session. That was, amazing Callum.”

Callum smiles, a bit shy and awkward, but he bends down and kisses Ben again, slow, languid. “Good. Next time I’ll really go all out then.”

Ben’s eyes go wide. “What do ya mean next time…”

“Well, I was still holding back a bit. Still a bit worried I might have been mistaken. Now I know I don’t gotta worry. I can give you everything.”

Ben’s pretty sure if Callum gave him any more he would actually combust, but what a wonderful way it’ll be to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any weird word choices I'm not British so attempting to get the slang and vocabulary and such right was... a struggle. XD
> 
> Anyway, as always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
